Don't Doubt Your Dreams
by galaxy guardian
Summary: Kagome doubts her importance in the fuedal era and Inuyasha does something about it. (one-shot)


**A/N: just a little something I worked at when I had free time in class. A little cheesy and mushy, but it works.**

She lay on the ground, her arms behind her head and she watched the sky, She watched the silver moon, the glowing stars. She watched, but didn't really see. A bitter wind whipped past, chilling her skin through her skin uniform. Goose-bumps covered her arms and she sat up, trying to rub the warmth back into them.

"What I wouldn't give for an electric blanket." She grumbled. "It's much warmer at home." She continued, "maybe I should go back, they don't need me."

She hugged her legs to her chest, her chin rested on her knees and her ebony bangs hid her brown eyes. Another biting wind nipped at her skin and she involuntarily shivered.

"Kikyo could find the shards as easily as I could. Maybe even better. Not to mention she's actually from this time." She murmured, teeth chattering. She shivered again, longer this time.

"Keh, you idiot. You'll catch your death out here." A voice scolded her. "What are you doing out here on your own Kagome?"

Kagome jumped, not expecting the interruption in her thoughts.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing out here?" She gasped.

Inuyasha plopped down beside her. "I could ask you the same question."

"I was..." She paused. Just what was she doing? Besides feeling alone, unimportant, not needed. "...thinking."

"About what?" He urged, turning his head to face her. His golden eyes concerned and curious. Kagome waved him away.

"Nothing that has to do with you." Kagome lied. In reality, it had everything to do with him. Inuyasha knew that she was lying, but what he couldn't understand was why. He sighed, frustrated.

"Don't lie to me Kagome. I heard you muttering to yourself. You feel worthless, unimportant. You're thinking and that-" He stopped. Kagome looked up, waiting for him to continue. Though her face was flushing an angry red. If he had been listening to her little chat with herself, then why was he asking her about it?

"That scares me Kagome. I don't want you to leave. I need you here, with me, to help me find the jewel shards. He finished. Kagome's face fell.

"Seems that's all I'm good for. Finding the jewel shards." She mumbled, resting her chin on her knees again. She mumbled it so quietly, that Inuyasha had barely herd her. And what she said hurt him. Why should he feel hurt though? She was the one who had the right to feel that way. Maybe that was why. She was in pain, so that meant that he was.

Out of instinct, he reached out to comfort her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her close, cradling her frame in his arms. He rested one hand at the back of her head to make sure she wouldn't pull away from him.

"I need you here with me. You, not your miko abilities. I've already told you this and you still haven't gotten it through your thick head."

Kagome laughed bitterly, but the sound came out as more of a choking noise. She tried to push Inuyasha away, but he held her tighter. "Why do you need me here if not to find the jewels shards?" She snapped.

"I...I," Just why did he need her here? Well, he felt alone and lost when she went back to her time. Vulnerable and weak. Why did he need her? An image of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo appeared in his mind. 'Because you love her!' They chimed together. Did he? Did he love Kagome? At that moment, his hold on Kagome loosened and she took the opportunity to shove him away.

"I thought so." She hissed. She stood up abruptly and brushed the grass off of her skirt. "If you have nothing more to say to me, then I have no reason to stay. I'll see you back at camp."

She turned to leave, but Inuyasha caught her sleeve. He knew why he need her now. "I need you here because. Because I love you."

Kagome forze. She stopped resisting his hold on her sleeve and just froze. Her feet might as well have been glued to the grass.

"Didn't you hear me? I love you Kagome." He tugged on her sleeve gently. She dropped onto her knees immediately and then sat on her feet.

"I heard you." She whispered. "But I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" He asked, pulling her closer. She let him.

"I'm afraid that this is all a dream." Forgetting the fact that she wanted to be mad at him, she buried her face in his shirt and cried. Cried because she needed to.

"But this isn't a dream." He assured, holding her back slightly so he could look her directly in the eyes. "Could a dream do this?" And with those words still fresh on his lips, he captured hers in a gentle kiss.

Her shoulders stiffened. She was scared that if she moved even the slightest bit, that he would vanished. When she finally believed that she wasn't dreaming, she kissed him back. Her hands were braced against his chest as she snuggled closer and Inuyasha's arms tightened comfortably around her waist and shoulers.

What was minutes felt like days when they separated. When Kagome met Inuyasha's gaze, she blushed. "No, I guess a dream wouldn't feel so real." She whispered.

"No kidding." Inuyasha teased.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Why you!" She left her insult hanging as she pushed him away, but her pulled her down with him. She landed on top of him and neither of them moved. They were too comfortable and didn't want to spoil the moment.

Kagome rolled off of him so most of her weight was off of his body. Only her head rested on his chest. Uncomfortable, she rested her head on his shoulder. Automatically, his arm draped around her shoulders.

"It's beautiful tonight." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, "beautiful.

She tilted her head up so she could see him better. She blushed when she caught him staring at her. "You idiot! I was talking about the sky!"

Inuyasha shrugged his other shoulder and used his free arm as a pillow. "I wasn't." He answered simply.

Kagome's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. "Oh. We should probably head back to camp."

Inuyasha didn't do anything to show her he had heard her. All he did was watch the sky. "Probably."

"Well, aren't we going?" She asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. I want to stay here with you."

Kagome blushed for the hundredth time that night. "Good." Was all she said as she relaxed and they watched the moon sail across the sky together.

Kagome groaned when the sun spilled onto her face, waking her from the that pleasant dream you always have right before you're woken up by some sort of unwelcome interruption. She kicked off her sleeping back and stretched.

"Must have been a dream." She mumbled as she began to pack up her things. Inuyasha would want to get an early start this morning.

"What was only a dream?" Inuyasha asked, popping up out of nowhere.

Kagome waved him away as she slung her backpack over her shoulders. "Nothing."

"Don't doubt your dreams Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, staring deep into her eyes. She felt that he was looking into her soul.

"You mean?" She didn't finish her question and cocked her head to the side.

Inuyasha smiled knowingly at her. He leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. "You fell asleep, so I carried you here." And with that, he jogged off to the others.

Kagome stood paralyzed with shock as she raised a quivering hand to her lips.

"Come on Kagome! We gotta go!" Shippo called, bouncing around the feet of Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha as they waited.

She was wanted. She was needed. And best of all, she was loved. A smile grew on her face at that moment and she ran after them. "Coming!" When she reached them, she leapt up and flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck and kissed him on the cheek. Never again would she doubt her dreams, or her reality.

**A/N: well that's my first one-shot. I'd like to know what you thought. Even if you hated it, but flaming someone, doesn't really inspire them to read your stories. **


End file.
